1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a management method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer device and a memory management method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in information technology, computer devices, such as personal computers and servers, are widely used in our daily lives.
A computer device may include a host operating system (OS) and at least a virtual machine. The host operating system is configured to manage physical resources of the computer device. The virtual machine can share parts of the physical resources of the computer device, and take the parts of the physical resources as virtual resources (e.g., virtual memory) of the virtual machine. The virtual machine manages the virtual resources by using a guest OS. With the virtual machine, applications of the computer device can be more flexible.
However, allocating the virtual resources is a complicated issue. In case the virtual machine shares the physical resources too much, the other applications of the computer device are crowded out. On the other hand, if the virtual machine shares the physical resources too little, the virtual machine is reduced in performance.